Serie de besos
by LadyLover.Principessa.Sirene
Summary: Una colección de Drabbles y One-Shots de las parejas que más me gustan, empezando por IchiRuki. Estos Drabbles tendrán situaciones comprometedoras entre los personajes y de vez en cuando escribire mis "Intentos" de Lemmon, ojalá les guste
1. Ichigo, ¿Qué es un beso?

**Hola, bueno, soy nueva en los fics de Bleach ya que casi siempre hago de Inazuma Eleven , bueno, este será una serie de Drabbles que tratare de ir subiendo día a día según mi inspiración.**

**Aclaraciones: No me hago responsables de las fan-girls de Byakuya ya que este tendrá un beso con mi Oc buajajaj**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es del gran patriarca y super trolleador Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**PD: Dedicado a mis amigas Cinthya, Maka, Auro, Erika, Niko, Graciela y más**

Chapter 1: Ichigo, ¿Qué es un beso?

Era de noche en la ciudad de Karakura, aproximadamente las 21:00 hrs, Ichigo estaba en su habitación estudiando ya que al día siguiente tendría exámen y Rukia estaba sentada en la cama de este leyendo un manga Shoujo, de pronto a Rukia le brillaron los ojos y se sonrojo, y haciendo una cara curiosa se dirigio a Ichigo:

Ichigo, ¿Qué es un beso? – preguntó curiosa e inocentemente la shinigami, Ichigo en ese momento se sonrojo levemente y miró a Rukia – Por que según las chicas de la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami es una forma de saludo del mundo humano; ¿Qué dices tú?, ya que eres humano me podrías explicar mejor, ¿no? – continuo Rukia

B-Bueno, como explicartelo para que lo entiendas bien – dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso y haciendo una pose pensativa – bueno Rukia, un beso no es simplemente una forma de saludo, si no que también es una forma de demostrar lo que uno siente hacia una persona espacial para él o ella, aciendo que ese beso dure algo más para poder expresar al fin sus sentimientos – le explicó Ichigo a Rukia

Mmmm, Oye Ichigo, ¿tu me darías uno? – dijo Rukia inocentemente

E-Eh, ¿Para que quieres uno? – le preguntó Ichigo

Solo es para verificar si lo que dice este libro es verdad – Rukia le mostró un libro que tenía por titúlo "Como se siente dar un beso" – ya que según este libro se sientes mariposas revoloteandote el estómago y más – dijo Rukia

B-Bueno, si es solo para que lo verifiques... – Dijo Ichigo

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, con un toque de nerviosismo y un sonrojo en su cara, tocó sus labios con los suyos y le dio un beso, el que luego fue profundisando metiendo su lengua en la cabidad de ella. Rukia trataba de corresponder el beso lo más que podía, al hacerlo, siguió besando a Ichigo hasta que ambos cayeron a la cama.

*-*-*-*Pensamientos de Rukia*-*-*-*

"_Que es esto que he sentido por tanto tiempo, y solo o siento cuando estoy contigo, Ichigo, ¿Qué es lo que provocas en mi?, tal vez esto es a lo que llaman *AMOR*; si, es eso, Ichigo,te amo"_

_*-*-*-*Pensamientos de Ichigo*-*-*-*_

"_Rukia, este es uno de los momentos más felices, al fin te puedo decir lo que siento, Rukia te amo"_

Te amo – dijeron al únisono Ichigo y Rukia

**FIN!, bueno, dsespúes hare otro, Bye**


	2. Un trago, una conversación y un beso

**Hola chicos, perdón por el retraso, es que tuve que eliminar virus de mi computadora jeje y arreglar cosas para navidad. Bueno, este es el 2º capítulo del fic y está dedicado a **

**Advertencia: este cap tendrá Lemmon o mi intento de 1º Lemmon**

**PD: me gusto mucho tu fic "Hazme creer" Ale estuvo genial**

**Pairing: HitsuKarin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si no a Tite Kubo que de tan trollaso no quiere que sepamos el nombre de la Zampaku-to de Kempachi**

Chapter 2: Un trago, una conversación y un beso

Karin ya era una señorita de 16 años, había crecido y desarrollado muy bien, incluso tenía mucho s pretendientes, pero, vamos al grano. Ese día había una fiesta en la Soul Socity y Karin había decidido ir allí a visitar a su hermano, que se había convertido en el capitán de la 8º división; ese día festejaban el súper cumpleaños del Capitán Hitsugaya.

Karin, al llegar a la Soul Socity aprovecho de ir a ver a su amigo Toshiro, a la 10º división, y donde la fiesta estaba más caliente, ya que la teniente Matsumoto la había organizado, entonces al entrar, Matsumoto fue a "Darle la bienvenida"

Karin-chan qué bueno que estas aquí ¡HIP! – dijo Matsumoto aplastándola con su "pechonalidad"

M-Matsumoto-san m-me aplastas – dijo Karin, en ese momento apareció Toshiro

Matsumoto, ya suéltala – dijo Toshiro un poco enojado, así que Matsumoto soltó a Karin y se fue a festejar otra vez. Karin y Toshiro se fueron a sentar a un sillón algo alejado y allí se pusieron a conversar

Oye Toshiro, ¿Qué tal han ido las reuniones y los entrenamientos? – le preguntó Karin

Bien, aunque un poco agotador – dijo Toshiro tomando una copa de whisky que había en la mesa que había frente al sillón y bebiendo un poco

Mmm… oye, volverás a jugar fútbol con nosotros ¿cierto? – dijo Karin tomando un vaso de tequila y bebiéndolo

Quién sabe… oye… ¿no estás muy joven para beber eso? – preguntó Toshiro al ver que ella se tomaba un vaso de tequila

No lo creo – dijo Karin

Tienes 16 años solamente – dijo Toshiro

Y tú pareces un enano de primaria - le dijo Karin, aunque Toshiro había crecido en estos últimos años, ahora él parecía un joven de aproximadamente 20 años

Estuvieron conversando animadamente durante los próximos 20 minutos:

O-Oye Toshiro, tú… ¿te has enamorado? – preguntó media borracha Karin, ya que se le había pasado un par de copitas

Y-Yo, b-bueno si… si me he enamorado – dijo Toshiro igual de borracho que Karin

¿Y de quién? – preguntó ella

E-eh bueno, no es algo que pueda decir así de fácil – dijo Toshiro

Uh… ya veo – dijo media apenada Karin – pues yo también me he enamorado

¿Y-Y de quien? – preguntó Toshiro medio celoso

"_¿Está celoso? Debe ser mi imaginación" _– pensó Karin – p-pues, estoy enamorada de… ti – dijo Karin tan roja como un tomate, Toshiro quedó sorprendido, pero después la miró tiernamente respondiéndole

A mí también me gustas – dijo Toshiro, Karin lo miró y el aprovecho para plantarle un beso en los labios, pero luego se separaron por la falta de aire

Ven – dijo Karin tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo fuera de la fiesta. Al salir se fueron a la habitación de él

**Advertencia: Desde aquí empieza el Lemmon, si no lo quieres leer avanza cerca del final**

Empezaron a besarse, Toshiro puso sus manos en la cintura de Karin, y ella puso las suyas en el cuello de él, siguieron besándose y Toshiro guió a Karin hacia la cama de la habitación, acostándose en ella, el sobré ella, procurando no aplastarla con su peso. Empezó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez adentrando su lengua a la boca de ella, sus lenguas empezaron una batalla en la que ninguno salía triunfador; luego Toshiro empezó a desprender a Karin de su blusa, quedando solamente con su brasier puesto, Karin no se quedó atrás y empezó a sacarle el haori y la parte de arriba de las dos Shihakusho que usaba el pequeño capitán, quedó sorprendida al ver el magnífico cuerpo que él tenía. El empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, haciendo que a Karin le salieran pequeños gemidos, cosa que a Toshiro lo empezó a excitar, Karin empezó a acariciarle el torso a Toshiro, cosa que él, al sentir las frías manos de Karin sobre su torso, se excitó aún más.

Él empezó a sacarle el brasier a Karin, y otra vez empezó a acariciarle los pechos, pero esta vez empezó a lamer uno y el otro lo empezó a acariciar, hizo lo mismo con ambos pechos, produciendo que a Karin se le soltaran algunos gemidos; luego Tsohiro comenzó a sacarle los pantalones junto con las bragas a Karin, quedando ella completamente desnuda:

Oye, no es válido, no solo yo debo estar desnuda – dijo Karin causando que Toshiro soltará una pequeña risita y haciendo que Karin se sonrojara, entonces el aprovecho eso para volver a besarla, y también aprovecho para sacarse el resto de la Shihakusho, quedando el también desnudo

Karin, no quiero obligarte a nada, si tú no quieres hacerlo yo lo comprenderé y… - Karin lo calló con un beso

Estoy completamente segura de hacerlo, siempre lo he estado

Toshiro sonrió con lo que dijo Karin, y a besó de la forma más tierna que existe, al besarla también empezó a penetrarla lentamente, haciendo que Karin soltara unas pequeñas lágrimas por el dolor

Si quieres me detengo Karin – dijo Toshiro un poco preocupado

No… t-tu sigue, y-yo estoy bien, ya pasará – dijo Karin sonriéndole tiernamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos

Toshiro siguió penetrándola, hasta llegar al himen, hizo una envestida y lo rompió, causando que Karin sangrara y llorara un poco más, el se detuvo para que ella se acostumbrara, cuando Karin le dijo que podía continuar, empezó un movimiento de vaivén, ambos gemían, pronto llegarían al final, Toshiro dio una última envestida, y juntos alcanzaron el climax, y haciendo que Toshiro se corriera dentro de ella.

**Aquí termina mi intento de Lemmon**

Cansados se acostaron, Toshiro beso a Karin en la frente y se taparon con las sabanas

Te amo – le dijo Toshiro a Karin

Yo igual – le dijo ella

Karin quiero hacerte una pregunta – Karin lo miró atentamente – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡Si quiero! – dijo Karin y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso cargado de amor y ternura

Así, ambos se quedaron dormidos

**Fin, bueno, ese fue mi intento de Lemmon, perdón por haberlo subido después de tanto tiempo, por cierto, acepto sugerencias, aceptaciones, etc**

**Bye**


End file.
